


Bottoms Up

by attyohsehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dirty Dancing, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, M/M, Oral Sex, Pole Dancing, Prostitution, Sex, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attyohsehun/pseuds/attyohsehun
Summary: Baekhyun is a stripper who is running from his past. Chanyeol is his past.





	Bottoms Up

****

**_Come on rude boy boy, can you get it up? Come on rude rude boy is it big enough?_ **

 

The bass from the speakers was pounding through Baekhyun’s being, blood rushing to his ears as he took a long drag from the cigarette perched in between his lips, a glass of vodka on the rocks hanging loosely in his other hand. He leaned casually against the bar counter, chugging down the last of the contents in his glass before lazily waving a hand up to the bartender for a refill.

Baekhyun tilted his head up, bringing his pretty fingers up to massage the bridge of his nose as he felt the beginnings of lightheadedness from the nicotine entering his system. It is in these moments, when Baekhyun is teetering on the fine line between tipsy and drunk, that Baekhyun is most self-aware. Before Baekhyun lets himself tip completely over the edge, he always felt this sudden hollowness at the realization of how despicable his existence had become. In the couple of minutes before Baekhyun got completely hammered, Baekhyun allowed himself to _feel_ ; to acknowledge how much of a failure he was – in life, in love, and everything in between.

And just like that, the spell is broken and all his feelings are thrown to the deepest recesses of his mind for another time, for Baekhyun knew exactly what he ought to do the moment the emptiness he felt became all too much to bear. Normally, the best course of action was to cope by seeking counsel from friends, and ideally, a therapist. For Baekhyun, it just meant it was time for the next shot. And so, he downs the next glass of vodka like water as soon as Xiumin had set it in front of him, ignoring the bartender’s look of disapproval while he’s at it. The baby-faced friend of his was quick to refill his glass anyway, knowing better than to argue with Baekhyun since he knew that such was a Sisyphean task. Baekhyun knew very well that it was a band-aid solution at best, but an open bar was one of the already limited perks of his job, and Baekhyun would be damned if he lets even that go to waste.

It was always like this for Baekhyun – getting himself piss drunk every night was a routine – nothing new. The low thrum of the alcohol in his veins, coupled with the wooziness from the nicotine, were the only things that remotely keep his sanity intact – the chemical substances his only salvation from his abysmal reality. Who could blame him though? It's not as if he had wanted to do this wretched excuse for a job in the first place. Then again, you've gotta do what you gotta do to survive.

Baekhyun was disgusted with himself, but it wasn’t something half a dozen shots can't fix. After all, a substantial number of the world's population was dying due to starvation, but Baekhyun had yet to see one person die out of shame. He figured he was somehow luckier than those in that percentage anyway.

 _Talk about optimism,_ Baekhyun thought to himself, smiling bitterly as he eyed the clear liquid in his glass – so clear one would have mistaken it for water had they not known better, and of course, if they weren't in a club. He brought the glass up and sniffed its contents, smelling nothing; only hearing the jiggle of the ice cubes against the glass walls.

Baekhyun thought of how his drink and him were so much alike in the way that they both were plain-looking, to the point of innocence, even – yet very much misleading. People would think that vodka was a pretty safe drink – smooth down the throat, very fluid, sinuous, giving you just the right amount of heat as it ran past your throat; the delicious warmth creeping into your veins and you can’t help but drink some more, wanting more of that feeling to envelop you in its embrace. You’d feel great, having that slight buzz without getting dizzy altogether, so you chug some more. Little did you know that when you finally stand up, the drink had already intoxicated you far beyond belief and the world is already spinning, sending you tumbling back down to your seat. How very, _very_ deceptive indeed.

Baekhyun, his real self, the one he was in his daily life, was very much like vodka – bare, uninteresting, utterly inconsequential in the lives of the people he co-existed with – yes, because he couldn’t call them his friends – in university. Baekhyun was shy, kept mostly to himself, and buried his nose in books instead of mingling with his peers. He limited his interactions to simple nods and the occasional hellos to the five acquaintances on campus that he did have. Baekhyun might even go as far as saying that he was basically invisible to those around him, and he found that he didn’t mind it a single bit. They never paid him any heed and he did the same, so really, it was win-win. But then underneath that ambiguous façade, lay the real kick that came with the liquor, or in this case, the identity Baekhyun hid beneath his calm demeanor –  _Byeol_ , that is.

Baekhyun was probably half-drunk when he decided on his alias, but it was too late to back out when Jongdae, the manager, already had the tarpaulins printed out; the words _‘Kai and Byeol as main attractions’_ in outrageously bold, red letters assaulting his senses. Besides, ‘ _Byeol_ ’ had an uncanny pull to it. It reminded Baekhyun of a distant memory with a certain overgrown boy who once charmingly told him that his eyes sparkled with light every time he greeted the giant, just like a _star_. Baekhyun sighed dejectedly at that because that’s all it was now – a _memory_.

Baekhyun looked at his reflection on the mirrored glass behind the counter adjacent to him, moaning gruffly at the sight. That person in the mirror wasn't him – it was _Byeol_ , with his eyes lined dark with kohl, ash blond hair perfectly gelled in an up do so that it wouldn't get messy no matter how harsh a customer might be – you'll never know when those grabby ones came in; his lips lined with a sheen of pink gloss, accentuating the pout that was barely there, yet not any less enticing. Byeol was not shy. Byeol was sexy, confident. Byeol was attractive and he knew it. Byeol commanded the attention of everyone in the room he was in – even Sehun who was a self-proclaimed whipped boyfriend to Kai acknowledged that fact.

Baekhyun tilted his head to the side and examined his jaw line, eyeing the dark bruise there that was only just turning purple. There was clearly a rule against leaving marks whatsoever somewhere, but apparently, not following instructions wasn't just limited to written exams.

Just then, he felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to look at the exhausted face of his brother-from-another-mother-slash-co-worker, Jong-in, or as he was widely known, _Kai_. The man tilted his head to the side and Baekhyun, no, _Byeol_ , nodded in understanding. He took one look at the half-filled glass of vodka still in his hand and drank it bottoms up, slamming the glass onto the counter before heading over to the dance floor that Kai had just vacated, making his way to the center where he shall start the game of seduction, hoping to lure in some nice game once and for all. He was tired of the old bald ones – and his regular customer Suho, although good-looking, was too touchy for his liking. He briefly wondered if he was abandoned as a child since he simply clung like one. His thoughts, however, reverted to the present as soon as he reached the heart of the dance floor, face to face with the metal pole that he had considered his best friend for the past six years.

Kai had always been the better dancer between the two of them. In fact, Kai was a superb dancer wherever you put him. In spite of that, Kai had always said that he was jealous of Baekhyun's pole dancing skills since he himself, although quite a good dancer, couldn't for the life of him lift himself up and actually dance around the pole. Baekhyun was to pole dancing as Kai was to lap dancing, and _everything else_ , really. Sehun had once remarked that it was okay since his mad lap dancing skills more than made up for that, and was rewarded by a free lap dance that night. The two hookers became steady after that fateful encounter and decided to hook up with no one else but each other ever again.

Kai stuck to dancing whilst Sehun applied to be the club's bouncer instead. His resting bitch face brought about by his harsh eyebrows and the scowl permanently etched on his visage made him perfect for the job. In fact, he scared people off so much even when he was just zoning out that Baekhyun got confused as to why he hadn’t applied as a bouncer in the first place.

Everything eventually worked out for them, but not quite as well for Baekhyun. Aside from his exceptional stripping skills, his dancing was mediocre at best. Also, it’s not like his height would do much good in intimidating frisky patrons if he joined Sehun in the bouncer line, and quite frankly, Baekhyun didn’t want to. He knew he can't fight even if it saved his life, _so stripping it is_. Even if his pole dancing attracted quite a number of perverted patrons, it kept him well-fed and got his bills paid, so who was he to complain, right? Thus, he did what he had to do to survive. Baekhyun knew he promised himself that he'd stop when he finally graduates from university. He worked at the club just to put himself through college, no big deal.

Unfortunately, Baekhyun had graduated two years ago, and here he still was, not any different aside from the diploma that hung on the wall of his room, dust-covered over the time Baekhyun hadn't put it to good use, his degree in Political Science figuratively rotting just like how his soul inside of him might be if he could just see it.

And it wasn’t for a lack of trying, either. Baekhyun was pretty sure he developed all the calluses in his hands as a result of writing too many application letters and essays addressed to various educational institutions to apply as a faculty member. Sadly, however, he needed experience to be hired and how in the fucking hell was he going to gain experience if he doesn’t get hired, right!? The system was seriously fucked up, and after six months of trying and twenty-seven rejection letters later, Baekhyun resigned himself to his fate and continued working at Club Exo where he had no qualms about getting hired given the relevant experience he had under his belt, no pun intended.

Baekhyun, no, _Byeol_ plastered his rehearsed smirk on his face as soon as the spotlight shone on him. He started to roll his hips from side-to-side in a sultry manner, in sync with the melody that wafted from the amplifiers before him which somewhat dulled the aching in his soul as the faces in the crowd slowly became blurred in his mind. And adapting a classic move from the stripper handbook, Baekhyun suddenly yanked the front of his polo to reveal the toned body underneath, inwardly thanking the inventor of Velcro because who knew how many of his shirts would have gone to waste if that shit didn’t exist, right?

 _Byeol_ gyrated his hips in a succession of waves, mischievously dragging his right hand along his abs and placing it directly over his crotch as he grinded some more with his tongue nestled in between his lips for added sensuality. He teasingly bent down and pretended to pick something up from the dance floor, feeling every pair of eyes follow his movement and glue themselves on his ample behind which were cradled snuggly in a pair of skimpy leather shorts. Standing back up, _Byeol_ started to make a show of slowly removing his knee-high boots, dragging the zipper excruciatingly slow down to his ankles and exposing more of his flawless legs which were clad in fishnet stockings, exciting the crowd furthermore as they discerned what was about to come next.

The crowd’s cheers intensified when _Byeol_ gripped the metal bar and hoisted himself up in a jiffy, already accustomed to the routine he could execute seamlessly even in his sleep, having had to perform the same since day one. He swerved his body clockwise with practiced precision, locking his ankles together to keep him anchored on the pole. He raised a hand and brought himself higher, the jeers and whistles and catcalls from the crowd below overpowered the song and  became the background music to his performance, yet he couldn't quite appreciate it.

In truth, he was quite sickened by it. He held the urge to vomit and jutted his hips to the side instead, humping the pole in a manner that could only be described as suggestive. The crowd went wild and he became dizzy beyond belief, both hands clinging desperately to the metal as he concentrated on getting the steps just right, arching his back just like how he knew the customers would like it. Yet the supposed cheers of encouragement did nothing to help appease his frustration with himself, making him all the more queasy by the second. It was already too late, but Baekhyun belatedly thought that he shouldn’t have taken those last two shots in quick succession.

Baekhyun did not want to be admired for some talent he wasn't proud of. Besides, all these people wouldn't even be remotely cheering if they didn't have a hidden agenda to bed him. Call him arrogant, but he didn't care. He can quite confidently say that a majority of the people who went to the club would probably have the hots for him as soon as he stepped up to that pole, all delicate curves and well-placed muscles accentuated by the tight fitting clothes the management insisted they wear which literally transformed him to a sex god every damn time.

He sure can't say the same for his Baekhyun self though. Nobody really showed Baekhyun interest except that boy from his required Korean History class way back in freshman year. His then seatmate, a tall brunet whose name he never really had the chance to know, was the only person who looked at him admiringly when he was being himself – all lanky, looking like a hanger in his huge knitted sweater and khaki pants ensemble with matching spectacles. 

They never really exchanged many words apart from _that one incident_ and the sporadic greetings here and there, yet Baekhyun had felt a connection with him somehow. Whenever their eyes met, the boy would beam in delight with his overly huge ears and what seemed like all of his teeth on display, and Baekhyun would instantly forget how harsh his customer the previous night might have been. Oh how he wanted to befriend him, and perhaps become more than friends, seeing that the other was clearly attracted to him as well, if his random cheesy pick-up lines here and there were anything to go by. Instead, Baekhyun would just laugh despite the fluttery feeling in his chest, knowing fully well that he couldn't...  _shouldn't_  let himself indulge in his selfishness. The boy was far too innocent and untainted. He didn't deserve someone as jaded as Baekhyun, or the man he became at night. _Byeol._

“Baekhyun!”

That was all it took for _Byeol_ to finally lose it. He abruptly froze mid-thrust, even his cat-like reflexes not able to help him from falling down. He tried to grab the pole for dear life, to no avail. He shut his eyes and braced himself for the painful crash that was sure to come, except that it didn't.

He looked up to his savior's face, the club's lighting doing nothing to help him recognize the man. He cautiously peeked up when the spotlight shone on the man’s face, only to be shocked when he saw the familiar brown orbs that got him mesmerized every time, except that this man couldn't possibly be _him_. There was no way the boy from his class, the one he had a crush on, would be caught dead in a strip joint. Sure, the man was tall just like _him_ , but he had fucking gray hair! Baekhyun’s crush was a nerd in its purest sense, no way in hell was he going to dye his hair gray. It couldn’t have been him. _Of course it isn’t him, silly,_ Baekhyun silently berated himself for even entertaining the thought. Baekhyun concluded that it was just someone who looked similar to _him_. Baekhyun could vaguely remember reading online that a person was bound to have at least seven look-alikes all over the world. He read it on the internet, so it must be true.

“Damn,” Baekhyun cursed under his breath as he grasped the absurdity of his thoughts. He really should stop at four shots next time. Still, human curiosity was a stubborn little thing and Baekhyun had blurted out the words even before he could stop himself: "You seem familiar. Do I know you?"

A pair of soft lips crashed on his own as an answer, knocking the wind out of him at the intensity in which the supposed stranger ravaged his mouth, as if it was some addictive drug the other couldn't live without. The kiss wasn't familiar at all, but he adjusted. Game was game and he wasn't about to pass up on someone so good-looking, even if it really wasn't the boy he first had more than platonic feelings for.

Baekhyun felt himself get carried through the crowd, the murmurs from the patrons left ignored in his daze. He could vaguely register the club manager's familiar shrill voice in the background, shrieking at him to come back, but even that was pushed aside when he felt those delicious arm muscles ripple under his touch as he clung to them. He let himself be carried to the lobby of the club, and eventually, out into the cold night.

They weren't allowed to come home with their customers, really. If a patron had cash to burn and wanted to request for any extra service that money could buy, they had private rooms at the back for that. But Baekhyun found that he didn't care for the rules anymore, at least, _not tonight._ After all, who was he to complain when the man was doing this _thing_ with his tongue against Baekhyun’s neck that made him writhe with want? He thought he could totally get used to this somehow, and warning bells sounded in his mind but he just let it be and succumbed to his lust. At least for now, he can very well say that he wanted this. _Finally, he wants this._

***

The ride to who knows where was relatively silent, the beast in Baekhyun's body momentarily tamed as he forced himself to keep his hands off the other man despite the painful strain in his pants. Baekhyun had been too preoccupied with snogging the stranger that he didn’t realize that he was being taken away from the club. Not that he cared. Even prostitutes can be bought take out. Oh how he wanted to tease his companion through the fabric of his jeans, and do unimaginable things that would surely earn him a one way ticket to hell. Yet, as tempting as that may sound, Baekhyun knew car accidents weren't pretty. Besides, good things come to those who wait. So, wait, Baekhyun did.

After what seemed like infinity, which turned out to be just a mere fifteen minutes according to the dashboard clock, the car slowed down to enter the basement parking of one of the most prestigious condominium buildings in downtown Seoul.

 _Great. Hot and rich,_ Baekhyun thought as the engine halted to a stop, dead silence hanging in the air almost in an ominous manner.

Baekhyun swallowed the lump in his throat, not quite confident now that the alcohol in his system had somewhat gone down. He glanced at his companion from the corner of his eye, surprised to find that the other was staring at him with a vague expression that wasn't quite just lust. Baekhyun would've known if it was just that. He had spent the past six years of his life at the receiving end of those kinds of predatory looks. Of course, there was a glint of lust somewhere in that gaze, but it was underlain by something deeper. If Baekhyun wasn't mistaken, it was something akin to longing, perhaps, a little bit of despair, and sympathy even. But why would this man pity him? It's not like they knew each other, do they? His thoughts were interrupted when the other hastily got off the car and went to Baekhyun’s side, opening the car door for him. Baekhyun’s brows rose at this. Who knew chivalry wasn’t completely dead, after all? If all of Baekhyun’s customers were this good-looking and well-mannered, Baekhyun might even consider not charging for his services anymore.

Baekhyun silently followed behind the man into the elevators, finding himself staring back at his own reflection as the doors closed – his hair disheveled, lips swollen, eyeliner smeared, and quite surprisingly, still with the smirk permanently plastered on his face, _Byeol's face_ , he amended, whenever he took on this persona of his.

Baekhyun followed his companion’s movements with his eyes; a key card was swiped on the sensor before the sixty-first floor button was pushed. Baekhyun suddenly felt self-conscious and averted his gaze to the other reflection on the panel, shocked to see that the other was already watching him. And then the man smiled and it just tugged something in Baekhyun’s heart that he felt his pretense crumble in a snap, feeling a lone tear escape his left eye. He immediately brought a hand to wipe it off but the other man got there first, wiping Baekhyun’s cheek with a thumb and continuing to caress it in a manner that made Baekhyun want to cry all the more.

Baekhyun bit the insides of his cheeks to prevent himself from crying, to no avail. Soon, tear after tear fell from his eyes and the other never failed to wipe each one off as soon as it hit Baekhyun’s cheeks. It’s been years since Baekhyun had been treated with the slightest respect, and to say that he was touched would be an understatement. The way the man made him feel warm was something Baekhyun could not quite explain, but despite that, he knew he was thankful for the feeling. Wanting to express his gratitude, Baekhyun did _what he did best._

Baekhyun slowly bridged the gap between them and closed his eyes as he felt the other’s plush lips make contact with his. His hands slowly made its way to the taller’s neck and he pressed himself closer to the latter’s warmth, unexpectedly feeling a sudden longing for the man that he couldn’t quite fathom. He felt strong arms snake themselves around his waist to bring him in closer, and Baekhyun had wanted to cry all over again at the feeling of being wanted. He could tell the difference when someone who truly cared for him held him. There were no frantic tugs nor hasty pulls on his belt. Instead, all he felt were gentle circles being rubbed across his lower back and he allowed himself to indulge further, threading his fingers on the giant’s gray locks as their tongues danced languidly with each other.

After what seemed like eternity – sixty-one floors was no joke after all, Baekhyun heard the elevator ding and felt himself being lightly pushed out of it. Baekhyun whimpered when his back came in contact with a wall, guessing from the lack of doors that they were at the hallway leading up to a penthouse.

Slowly but surely, the man guided Baekhyun further into the penthouse without taking their mouths off of each other, only doing so when the both of them jumped apart at the sudden sound when Baekhyun’s ass inadvertently bumped onto the uncovered keys of the grand piano. The both of them laughed about it for a solid five seconds before they went back to sucking each other’s face off. After struggling for a couple minutes or so, they finally made it to the bedroom where Baekhyun was slowly laid on the bed. He barely registered the surroundings but he could tell that it was lavish, if the king-sized four-poster he was now lying on was anything to go by.

It wasn’t long before the other man followed and hovered over him on the bed. Baekhyun was feeling so needy that he almost wanted to tear the man’s clothes off him when what he saw shocked him – the other had tears in his eyes as he leaned his forehead onto Baekhyun’s.

“Baekhyun,” the man whispered into Baekhyun’s ears, pecking his lips before he continued. “You don’t know how long I’ve waited for this.”

“I don’t understand. Who –?” Baekhyun was interrupted with yet another peck.

“Baekhyun, it’s me. It’s Chanyeol,” the man breathed against Baekhyun’s lips.

“Chan – who?” Baekhyun’s eyebrows shot up, puzzled.

“Your haven’t changed at all. I look into your eyes and all I see is light, just like twinkling _stars,_ ” the Chanyeol guy whispered slowly and everything in Baekhyun’s mind clicked into place. Just like that, Baekhyun’s assumptions were confirmed – memories of a brunet with a charming boyish smile flashed through his mind akin to a film trailer. Baekhyun felt a fresh wave of tears surface when he tried to push the latter off, but Chanyeol was way stronger than him.

“No, Baek. _Please_ don’t push me away like you did before. You don’t know how devastated I was when you disappeared after graduation without an explanation,” Chanyeol begged, holding Baekhyun’s struggling arms on either side of his body.

“Get your hands off me. I don’t care if you have all the money in the world. Just because you discovered I’m a hooker, doesn’t mean you can now buy me. I am not for sale,” Baekhyun tried to take the cold approach, schooling his features into a stoic mask which contradicted the state of turmoil he felt deep inside.

“Baekhyun, _please._ You know it’s not like that. If you would just let me explain, I’m sure we can work things out,” Chanyeol said as he slowly retracted himself from where he was hovering over Baekhyun, settling on the edge of the bed and giving the latter much needed space.

“I don’t owe you anything,” Baekhyun maintained his composure despite the chaotic beating of his heart against his rib cage. Baekhyun started to close the front of his shirt in order to gather himself, faltering a little when he looked up and saw that Chanyeol’s lips wobbled as his eyes watered some more.

“I know you don’t. If any, I’m the one who owes you a confession that’s long overdue. I was a coward, Baek. I should have told you I loved you when I still had the chance. I figured I can finally tell you after graduation but you weren’t even there at the ceremony,” Chanyeol said desperately as soon as their eyes met, tears now freely flowing, every single drop landing on the sheets with no one there to catch them for him.  
  
Oh how badly Baekhyun had wanted to reach out, to catch the tears on the giant’s cheeks as they fell, but he knew it would be better for the both of them that he lets this go, lets _him_ go. So, with renewed fervor, Baekhyun got up to his feet and turned his back on the other, hoping against hope that his voice doesn’t quiver as he spoke the truth, _his_ truth: “It doesn’t matter. It’s all water under the bridge now. It’s not gonna change anything. I can’t give you what you want. You now know what I work as. So if you could just show me the way out so we could both go our separate ways and –“

Baekhyun felt himself being yanked by the hand and he visibly flinched as he was faced with a screaming, red-faced Chanyeol, getting intimidated at how the latter towered over him. “Bullshit, Baekhyun! Do you think I care about your job!? Haven’t you been listening? Do you really think I haven’t tried to forget you? I tried for so long, Baek. How else do you think it is that I chanced upon you at that club, huh!? Well, not that your selfish ass cares, but my best friend Kyungsoo finally had enough of my moping and forced me into a makeover before shipping me straight to the strip club to get some ass so that I can finally get over you. But guess what!? I can’t, Baek. I just can’t. You’re _it._ ”

“But don’t you see –“ Baekhyun started, only to stop when he felt all fight leave Chanyeol’s body upon hearing his _‘but’_ , as if all the screaming took away all of his life force and all that was left was nothing but an empty shell of the man who used to be Baekhyun’s sun.

“I don’t care if you cannot give me my wants. Be with me, that’s the only thing I need. _Please,_ ” Chanyeol whispered the last word onto his temple and it took all the willpower in Baekhyun’s body to push him away.

“I can’t. I don’t feel the same way,” Baekhyun tried once more, his voice not convincing even to his own ears.

“Tell me one good reason why you can’t and I’ll leave you alone. Look me in the eye and tell me you don’t feel the same for me because I swear, Baek, I felt it, right here,” Chanyeol pleaded, bringing Baekhyun’s hand over his chest, where his heart ought to be.

“I don’t deserve you, okay!? Look at me. I’ve been through a lot of men, Chanyeol, and I’m not proud of it. The least I could do for you is save you from all of this,” Baekhyun withdrew his hand from Chanyeol’s chest, gesturing to himself with flailing hands, tear ducts on hyperactive mode as he struggled to make Chanyeol understand.

“I don’t care about everyone else, Baek. I don’t care about your first _or_ your twenty-first. All I need to be is your last. I am in love with you, nothing from your past could ever change that,” Chanyeol was equally desperate to convey his message across to Baekhyun, gathering the smaller man’s flailing hands in his and squeezing them in his to calm the other.

Baekhyun was shocked to say the least. Who in their right mind would want him – his dirty, overused and abused self? It couldn’t be right. Baekhyun seriously thought this was all a cruel joke. He wouldn’t be surprised if somebody suddenly jumped out from the closet and shouted that this was a hidden camera show, but when he saw another tear drop from Chanyeol’s eyes onto his cheeks, Baekhyun felt the walls he built around his heart break like a dam and all of a sudden, all his feelings were rushing to the surface.

At that moment, Baekhyun was not thinking clearly anymore. He was fifty shades of confused and the logical part of his brain knew he ought to walk away, but his feet stayed glued on the spot as he looked Chanyeol in the eye. Seeing the tears freely flowing from the other’s eyes stirred something in him. Suddenly, all he wanted was to offer the giant the same comfort he always gave Baekhyun whenever he was near. The scene broke Baekhyun’s heart – his heart which he thought had turned into stone a long time ago. Their present situation was all sorts of fucked up, and does it even make any sense for Chanyeol to want him despite everything he has done – everything that he was, everthing that he _is_?

Baekhyun was no longer sure of a lot of things, but the only thing he was sure of was that he couldn’t bear seeing Chanyeol getting hurt any longer. Before Baekhyun knew it, he had already reached out to wipe the tears on the giant’s face, never mind that he had started crying himself. Chanyeol closed his eyes and leaned in to the touch. It was all it took for Baekhyun to waver. He couldn’t force words out of his mouth even if he wanted to. Instead, he hoped that his eyes conveyed his feelings well enough. And he thought they did when understanding dawned on Chanyeol’s face.

Chanyeol once again closed the gap between them in a passionate kiss. Baekhyun couldn’t help but kiss back, wanting more of the warmth that Chanyeol’s kisses provided him with – craved the sense of security it brought, among others. Chanyeol trailed his lips onto Baekhyun’s cheeks, literally kissing his tears away. It was only a matter of time before things became all too intense, the yearning for each other returning in full force after it was momentarily impeded by the previous heated confrontation.

Years of bottled up longing came back with a vengeance and Baekhyun found himself desperately bucking his hips to meet Chanyeol’s, the giant all too focused on kissing him that he failed to pay attention to what was going on down south. Truth be told, he appreciated that the other was taking his sweet time with him, yet Baekhyun knew he wanted _more_ , _needed_ to feel more. He had missed out on _this_ for so long that he felt the need to recoup what he lost for being so stubborn all those years.

And so, with a boldness Baekhyun didn’t usually have when he wasn’t on stage, he lodged his leg in between Chanyeol’s bow-legged ones and raised a knee up to give the latter’s crotch an experimental graze, delighting in the guttural groan from the startled giant upon the contact. Growing more confident with the positive response, Baekhyun slowly brought a hand down and rubbed Chanyeol over his pants, causing the taller to finally buck up against Baekhyun’s waiting hips. By this time, Chanyeol had a death grip there, and Baekhyun had a fleeting thought that this was one bruise he wouldn’t mind getting.

Unlike that of his customers’, Baekhyun actually liked feeling the pressure of Chanyeol’s rough fingers on his hips. The way Chanyeol’s fingers kneaded his lower cheeks sent tingles up his spine, and when Chanyeol teasingly flicked a finger against his crease where the leather of his shorts clung to him like second skin, it was Baekhyun’s turn to moan, knees growing weak at the sensation.

A sense of urgency suddenly washed over him, and with a newfound strength Baekhyun didn’t even know he had, he swiftly pushed Chanyeol on the bed and wasted no time in climbing on top of him. Chanyeol’s eyes widened a fraction before Baekhyun attacked him without much ado. Baekhyun took the opportunity of a distracted Chanyeol to have his way with him. He was halfway through unbuttoning Chanyeol’s shirt when the latter caught up with the fast turn of events. Frantic hands tugged at each other’s clothing as the heat became too much, lips not once breaking apart as they became engrossed in the fiery battle of tongues. Soon enough, both were naked and writhing on the bed, hips bucking against each other as they sought the delicious friction which sent them keening for more contact.

Baekhyun trailed his lips lower, sucking on Chanyeol’s adam’s apple for a while before trailing down to do the same to a nipple, bringing a hand to the other and tweaking it in between his thumb and forefinger. Chanyeol mewled at the sensation, hands fisted on the sheets by his sides at the pleasure he was feeling.

Finding that his ministrations on Chanyeol’s chest were satisfactory, Baekhyun continued on and licked his way down Chanyeol’s abdomen, careful to lick each crease of Chanyeol’s glorious six-pack, giving Chanyeol’s body the worship it deserved for Chanyeol had the body of a god. Reaching farther down south, Baekhyun dipped his tongue in Chanyeol’s navel and gave it a swirl, nuzzling the fine hair there which led to Chanyeol’s manhood which was already half hard.

Without so much as a warning, Chanyeol felt himself careen onto the border of insanity as Baekhyun took his member whole in his mouth with a hunger akin to a voracious animal. Baekhyun wasted no time in devouring Chanyeol, his tongue swirling in his mouth as he bobbed his head up and down Chanyeol’s shaft, putting as much suction as he could and licking at all the right places while his left hand fiddled with Chanyeol’s balls and the right kept Chanyeol’s hip in place.

Chanyeol was bucking up into Baekhyun’s mouth at once, but Baekhyun’s hand restrained his movements. In his haze, Baekhyun faintly registered that Chanyeol’s knees were shaking in neediness, obviously wanting to thrust into Baekhyun’s hot cavern in wild abandon; and Baekhyun belatedly realized that he was not a single bit opposed to the idea.

Baekhyun released his hold on Chanyeol’s hip, looking up at Chanyeol with a sly smirk and nodding a fraction when the giant looked questioningly at him. Chanyeol’s eyes widened when Baekhyun made a show of raising both of his hands in front of the former’s face before crossing them at his back, giving the head of Chanyeol’s penis another swift lick which was all the latter had to see before he comprehended what Baekhyun had conveyed through his gaze.

Chanyeol’s erection gave an involuntary twitch as realization dawned upon him, all too shocked to do anything now that he knew what Baekhyun was asking him to do. He most certainly did not want to disrespect Baekhyun, but the way the smaller man looked up at him, swollen lips and cheeks dusted with pink from the exertion, tongue extended out as he waited for Chanyeol’s cock to fill his mouth – it was all _too much._ The visual representation of a debauched Baekhyun in front of his very own eyes made Chanyeol want to do things that would put his favorite porn star to shame.

Chanyeol found himself at the end of his rope and suddenly, self-control was a thing of the past as he tugged Baekhyun forward, hands entangling themselves in the smaller man’s messy hair as he plunged himself into the delicious wet heat that is Baekhyun’s willing mouth. Baekhyun was all too glad to comply, letting Chanyeol fuck his mouth like he wanted, the feeling of Chanyeol's cock heavy on his tongue making him reel at how incredibly turned on he became as Chanyeol manhandled him and fucked his face like there was no tomorrow.  Baekhyun’s throat was starting to feel the brunt of their activities, and he felt his eyes water as Chanyeol’s hips stuttered the more he thrust into Baekhyun’s mouth. Baekhyun couldn’t bring himself to push Chanyeol away though; he knew he’d be lying if he said he didn’t love the feeling.

Baekhyun could sense that Chanyeol was near when he tasted saltiness on his tongue. He hastened his pace, only to be taken aback when Chanyeol all but pulled himself out of his mouth. He wasn’t given a chance to ask questions when Chanyeol immediately brought him up so that he straddled the giant. Chanyeol held his hand up and Baekhyun didn’t need to be told what he needed to do. He stuck his tongue out and enveloped three of Chanyeol’s fingers in his mouth, coating it with as much saliva as he can. Lube would have been ideal, but Baekhyun was in no shape to fumble for some. Besides, what’s a little sting compared to the pleasure of what’s to come?

Deeming the amount of saliva he coated Chanyeol’s fingers with sufficient, Baekhyun released the digits with a pop and no sooner did he feel one of them poking at his entrance. Patience has never been Baekhyun’s strong suit and he immediately impaled himself on Chanyeol’s middle finger and bucked his hips to signal Chanyeol that he could take more. The younger obliged and added another, scissoring in no time so as to loosen Baekhyun’s walls.

Chanyeol was taking his sweet time preparing Baekhyun but the latter was having none of it. He had waited for this for too long as well, albeit unconsciously. So, with reflexes only years of pole dancing could have prepared him with, he took Chanyeol’s penis into his hand and quickly guided it into him, hissing a little as the head bridged through the tight ring of muscle.

Chanyeol’s head rolled back to his pillow at the sensation, revealing the beautiful arch of his neck that Baekhyun couldn’t help but want to mark the expanse of milky white skin for himself. When Chanyeol was fully sheathed within Baekhyun, the latter moved forward to do just that, littering the pale column of skin with love bites as Chanyeol started to withdraw and thrust back in.

The pace they built was gradually increasing as Chanyeol got closer to reaching his peak. Baekhyun’s mouth already drove him to the edge moments prior, but the delicious clench of Baekhyun’s tight walls around his cock was on a whole new other level. Chanyeol felt his eyes roll to the back of his head at the intensity of being enveloped in Baekhyun’s wet heat, hands on Baekhyun’s hips in a death grip while lifting the other up and down so that their thrusts met midway.

Baekhyun had kept on sucking on whatever part of Chanyeol’s skin he could reach when he felt it. He visibly shuddered when Chanyeol hit something within him that made him see white. Sensing that he had found Baekhyun’s prostate, Chanyeol eased himself up on the bed and leaned on the headboard so that he was in a sitting position, effectively changing the angle so that he directly hit the bundle of nerves inside of Baekhyun. If Chanyeol was not sure if he saw stars in Baekhyun’s eyes before, this would have confirmed it. Baekhyun’s already high-pitched voice went even higher by octaves, if that was even possible. Chanyeol reveled in the sight, equally delirious with desire as he saw the look of pure ecstasy in Baekhyun’s eyes as Chanyeol plowed him and hit his prostate dead on with every shove. It didn’t take long for Baekhyun to topple over the edge after that, the feeling of Chanyeol within him becoming all too much to bear and he didn’t even need to be touched before he was cumming – thoroughly gratified at the feeling of fullness from Chanyeol’s cock and the sensitivity from his touches and everything else; his essence splayed all over his and Chanyeol’s stomach as he let himself go.

Feeling Baekhyun’s walls convulse around his cock was all it took for Chanyeol to release as well, too wound up to even lodge an attempt to keep himself from finally tipping over the edge towards his climax. The sensation of Baekhyun’s delicious heat around him was too powerful that Chanyeol couldn’t help but let go, white strings of pleasure emptying into Baekhyun’s cavern which spasmed around him at the feeling of being filled.

Both collapsed onto the bed almost immediately, the tension from their prior activities taking its toll on their bodies. Baekhyun’s head was pillowed on Chanyeol’s left shoulder and the giant’s face was buried onto his ash blond locks, placing chaste kisses on Baekhyun’s head every now and then. It was a little while after their breathing calmed down that Chanyeol spoke, and Baekhyun could almost swear that his heart leapt out of his chest just by hearing the words that came out of Chanyeol’s mouth, knowing fully well the underlying meaning behind the words which need not be said for them to be understood.

“Leave everything behind. Be with me.”  _Stay with me from now on so we could make up for lost time._

And with an offer of what he had always wanted, who was Baekhyun to decline?

“If you pay my rent, why the hell not?”  _I would gladly drop everything to be with you, even if we end up living on the streets._

“Why don’t you just move in with me?” _I love you, and I won’t ever let you go again. Forever._

“Meh. Alright, since you insist.”  _We have forever to make up for the time we’ve lost. I love you, too._  
 

**Author's Note:**

> \- Unbeta'd. Grammar errors are part and parcel of my existence TYVM. Also, as you can see, I suck at titles I'm so sorry lol  
>  \- I originally planned this to be a PWP stripper!AU when I saw Emily's tweet, but fucking PMS happened and I don't know how but the fail!angst inserted itself up in there. ='(  
>  \- I'm a sad little bean with no Chanbaek shipper friends irl so if anybody even reads this, hit me up at Twitter (where I mostly talk to myself) to spazz about Chanbaek! My UN is @attyohsehun  
>  \- Comments are loved and constructive criticisms are appreciated as well. \o/  
>  \- You already know how Chanyeol's newly dyed gray hair looks, but this is how I envisioned Baekhyun being his normal university student self:
> 
> **__ **
> 
> -And of course, the song he danced to while stripping was Playboy. Think: https://twitter.com/byunubis/status/1040712023452131328


End file.
